The Wonderful Fate of The Ring
by ShiguraSohmaTheYearOfTheDog
Summary: After watching The Ring, Sora gets freaked out and Riku tries to comfort him. YAOISHONENAI! My first one! Tell me how I did pleeeeaaassee! Soriku


With the help of a friend named Froggy Coffee Bean, I bring you…:drum roll: MY FIRST SEMI-SMUT!!

WARNING! DO NOT READ IF YOU'RE ALERGIC TO MAN-ON-MAN ACTION! ALSO, AS A RESULT OF TOO MUCH YAOI/SHONEN-AI, YOUR HEAD MIGHT EXPLODE.

Riku, Sora, and randomly-placed Kairi & Namine are belong to Kingdom Hearts, which are belong to Square Enix…I think. KHII Riku and KHI Sora, cause Riku is hotter and Sora is…uke-er.

HERE WE GO!

Sora sat between Riku and Kairi, holding both their hands in a death grip, as his eyes watched the small girl escape from the well. Of course, it was only a movie.

"I CAN'T TAKE IT ANYMORE!" Sora hopped up and leaped behind the couch and trembled with fear. Riku and Kairi waited for the shock to settle in before getting up to help him.

"Sora, are you okay?" Kairi said as she hugged him. Sora had tears streaming down his face. Riku knelt next to him on the opposite side and patted his back.

"Sora, it's okay. We won't watch anymore if you don't want to," said Riku. Kairi smirked. She knew what Riku wanted (and Kairi wanted it, too, but this is my fanfic so bleh!).

"Aww, but I really want to watch it! Ya' know, I just love a good horror movie," Kairi said in a not-so-good-acting voice.

"Fine, Kai, be that way. I'm taking Sora to bed." And with that Riku carried Sora up to his bedroom.

Sora wiped his face with his sky blue pajama top's sleeve. The light still off, Riku gently placed Sora down on his bed, which so happened to have blue-schemed bedding. Riku pulled the sheets out from under Sora and placed them on top of him.

Riku watched Sora for a few seconds then headed towards the door. Riku remembered that cute, gentle face. It was so soft and sweet. He wanted to touch it, to hold it, and kiss it. Riku missed that face. The face…of Sora.

Riku walked backwards until he stopped at the foot of Sora's bed and turned around to stare at his prized possession.

Riku thought for quite some time until he decided: he was going to have that face…and maybe even more. He lightly crawled to the head of the bed, where he pulled down the covers and slid under them. He scooted towards Sora. Sora, who was knocked-out, didn't know Riku was there. But once he felt something touch his head, he woke-up, not knowing what to do.

Sora could feel someone behind him, lying in bed with him, caressing his soft hair. He turned around and stared deep into aqua eyes. His instinct told him to get out of bed and run away, but another instinct told him to stay and enjoy the ride…whatever that meant.

Riku smirked at Sora, his eyes piercing and stroking Sora's lovely blue ones. Riku wanted Sora so badly, so madly he couldn't wait. But Sora's puzzled expression told him to relax and take it easy.

"Riku, why are you here? Are you cold or something?" Sora asked with a slight pout, leaning towards Riku, making their faces inches apart.

Riku, finding this extremely cute, replied "I'm just here to…warm up."

Riku broke the gap between them and roughly kissed Sora. Sora immediately jumped a bit, but Riku calmed him down by rubbing his back. Riku's tongue pried open Sora's lips and moved into his mouth, to taste every inch of it. Sora, not knowing what to do, did the same to Riku. They sat up, and Riku stroked Sora's head. Riku sat cross-legged and Sora sat in Riku's lap so they could kiss better.

Riku was in pure bliss. He got the face…and now he wanted…more.

Riku stopped to catch his breath, and Sora looked confused but happy. Riku wanted to keep going, but he knew Sora didn't really know what was happening.

'Sora…I love you. Not in a friendly way, but as in a loving way. A way that no friend or brother could ever touch. I want you. I need you," Riku said as he leaned forward to continue their kissing. But Sora stopped him.

"I want to help you get whatever it is that you want. I don't know how, but I don't like seeing you sad. I think…I need you, too."

Riku gave him a soft smile he'd never seen before. If was warm and inviting, but secretly full of…something else, something dark and hungry, something like….lust.

Riku stood up and walked to Sora's window. He never thought this day would come. He wanted it so badly, but he knew he couldn't rush. Sora was still innocent, after all. NO. He wanted his way this time.

Sora followed him after watching him, entranced by his bravery.

Riku resumed their kissing, this time taking of Sora's pajama top, revealing his slightly chiseled chest. They broke apart, panting. Riku took of his own shirt. Sora stopped and stared at his abs in awe. He stroked his chest, neck to pant line. Riku moaned in pleasure, wanting him to go further. He stopped, looking at the bulge in Riku's pants. He tilted his head to Riku.

"Not yet…" Riku panted, even though that's what he wanted. He didn't want to ruin Sora.

Sora whispered, "I'm tired." Riku nodded and put his shirt back on. He help Sora get his shirt back on and carried him to his messy bed.

They lied down on the bed, not needing any blankets because all they would ever need was each other. They were melted together.

Sora looked at Riku one last time. "I don't think I'm scared anymore," he said, smiling. Riku gave a small giggle and Sora nuzzled his head into Riku's chest. They slept peacefully until morning.

Kairi and Namine were outside the door with the world's smallest video camera.

Namine asked impatiently," are they done yet?" She tapped her wrist with her index finger.

"Yesiree. And I got it all on tape."

They grinned mischievously at each other and ran to Kairi's room, where they posted the videos on their website to sell to millions of Soriku fans.

I don't think I'll ever do that again…not until I move out, anyway. Please review!!! I want to know how I did….


End file.
